The vast majority of gripping motions employed in work and leisure activities coordinate the thumb, palm, and all fingers of the hand in concert, such as the use of impact tools having handles, or vehicle or machine controls having yokes. It is known but much less common that some mechanisms or vehicle controls are designed to operate with a strong grip established by most of a user's hand, while at the same time fine manipulation and control is required from the index finger of the user's hand.
Examples of these special cases include moving a control stick having a handgrip equipped with a push button or trigger incorporated therein, or shooting a firearm, where accuracy is determined in large part by the ability of the shooter to perform fine motions of the trigger finger while at the same time the thumb, palm, and other fingers of the hand must develop and maintain a more intense grip or squeeze on the grip, stock, or handle of the weapon in order to provide a stable platform during recoil of the weapon.